New Bonds
by Fallen Guardian
Summary: This is a story, of a meister and wepon, of the path to something more, a stronger bonds of new insight. This is the story, of a boy and a girl, falling from the sky into each others arms, into the bonds of love, Soul Eater This is my first Soul Eater FanFic, and my first FanFic in general, so a review of any kind would be helpful if you enjoyed it or saw potentiol to your liking.
1. Prologue and Chapter One: Recovery

It was after she went off to dance with her father at the party celebrating the founding of the _DWMA _that I realized that I did want to dance with her, and so when she finished her dance with her father I asked her for a dance, to which she happily agreed to. It was when we were dancing that I realized I felt more for her then just a best friend, or that of a weapon to a mister in a great partnership, more then anything I would have imagined, because it was then as we slowly danced that fateful day that I, Soul, was in love with Maka. Skip forward to where we were falling from the sky later that evening, I changed out of my weapons form in an attempt to cushion her fall, and as the wind whipped through my hair, the moon shun upon us, and Maka on top of my chest, safely surrounded by my arms; thinking that I was not going to make it at the velocity and distance at which I was falling that was surely going to end in a deadly impact on my part(but worth it seeing that it would save her life.) I whisper in her ear "_Maka, I love you, remember me if I die today_." , and then, we crashed onto the cold hard concert of the street, and the last thing that I remember before falling into the blackness of nothing was her beautiful face with a single tear illuminated by the moon, casting beams of light as if from a prism, falling from eyes filled with so much sorrow and wonder, and her magnificent lips forming the word '_I_' and then, nothingness encompassed me.

_Chapter One: Recovery_

Maka's POV

I sat by his bedside, as I had been for the past three months, my eyes blood shot from the tears that had long since refused to fall. It was like the last time, when Medusa had been pretending to be the nurse and back when Crona had first surfaced. Except this time things didn't get better as quickly, it wasn't just one surgery, and it was so bad this time that they had let me in a sense camp out in the _Infirmary _to be by his side, Tsubaki and the others bringing me any school work that needed to be done, and occasionally even professor Stein in his more stable moments. I was so distraught over Soul's condition that I didn't even care that papa came to comfort me daily, if only one good thing came from this, it is that I came closer to my once creepy father, well still kind of creepy but bearable now. But when Tsubaki and Black Star, Kid and Liz and Patty, Stein and Marie and Crona, and even Papa are not there to keep me company or up to date I'm left to my own accords, and my thoughts run rampant with him, everything he has done for me and the memories, including the last time I saw him awake and livid, the last thing he said to me… _he whispered into my ear as he tucked me in-between his careful arms, he whispered _"_Maka, I love you, remember me if I die today_._" , he said as if expecting to die, and then his words and their meaning hit me and then the ground hit him. I rushed to him, as the impact launched me several feet from his grasp, a lone tear falling from my eye down my check as I crouch over him cupping his face as his eyes began to flutter heavier and heavier "I…"I blink and the tear falls onto his face with my eyes clutched tightly shit, "I love you Soul, I don't know how I didn't see it before, but I do, I love you, okay I love you too Soul, you are my soul… Soul?"_ and the next thing that I do is cry, sob so hard, never leaving his side calling for help, and when help finally comes they found me asleep lying protectively over him, and they took him to the infirmary after convincing me that they were good.

I don't know what it was about today, but I was overcome by another sobbing fit, but unlike most of the others tears were produced, and unlike any of the others, as if out of a fairy tale, Soul, my Soul, awoke.

. . .

Well, I hope you enjoy, it's a short start, but expect longer chapters.


	2. Chapter Two: The Road to Recovery

_Chapter Two: The Road to Recovery_

Soul's POV

I was drifting aimlessly through nothing, I knew Maka was besides me in the real world but I couldn't do anything but worry if I had ruined our friendship with what I had said, or if she had just simply brushed it off as adrenalin on my part or a hearing mistake on hers. And the little demon man was there with me, until he disappeared and I felt Maka crying, and then I felt, truly felt the tears hit me, and I dragged myself into reality and embraced her in a compassionate hug which only managed to make her cry even harder, but it brought a smile to my face because they were tears of joy. And then she hit me, well more like lightly shoved me with a fiery passion of rage swimming in her eyes, more tears brimming up to the surface, "How dare you pull a stunt like that almost costing you your life, tell me you love me and pass out for three whole months before I could tell you that I loved you too!" she said, getting louder and louder with each syllable, and then pushed me back down onto the bed, crying as she ran from the infirmary for the first time in I guess three months. It crushed me that she left like that, but I was also elated that, that she loved me too.

It was a week and a few days before she came back, all the others came as soon as they heard that I was awake, but it wasn't the same, I had an empty feeling that grew worse and worse each passing moment that she was gone, not knowing if she was okay, and after the first day or two and every thing started to blur together with a dank numbness. It wasn't until they released me that she came to see me, giving me nothing more then a silent nod and a small smile and silently accompanying me back to our apartment. When we got there for once Blair wasn't there, and I wasn't sure if this made this more or less awkward. Everything sounded louder, and when she shut the door I felt like I was about to leap out of my skin, and then she started to talk, it was barely a whisper, but I heard and understood each and every word, "I'm sorry for leaving Soul, I wasn't really angry at you, I… I was just shocked, every worry I felt and every tear I shed while you were lying there came flooding back to be and I just don't know, it just happened. I…" and that's when I interrupted her with a whisper of my own, only a little louder then hers, "Then why didn't you come back?" as soon as it left my mouth I realized the hurt and anger laced in those words and instantly regretted it. I saw the hurt in her face, and that hurt was conveyed in her words, "I… I was ashamed of myself, and I didn't want to face you after what I said. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry.

What happened next, well it changed everything, more then the life threatening events, the admitting of love, or anything, what happened next changed the whole game and for the most part, it changed it for the better, me for the better, us for the better, what happened next… _**TBC**_

Sorry for the cliff hanger, but suspense is always fun.

I'll be trying to upload daily at least once whenever time allows it.

If you enjoyed, or saw potential, or would like to improve or comment on anything feel free to.

Have a good day(and no its not _TBC_'ed because there doing anything to bump up the age rating, I just felt that I would keep writing and have a terrifically long chapter two.)


	3. Chapter Three: The Road of Recovery

_Chapter Three: The Road of Recovery_

What happened next, well it changed everything, more then the life threatening events, the admitting of love, or anything, what happened next changed the whole game and for the most part, it changed it for the better, me for the better, us for the better, what happened next was a surprise that when it hit me, all the pieces fell into place, the right place. She ran, closing the already short distance between us and embraced me tightly and warmly, burying her head in my chest, soft tears of sorrow and joy alike staining my shirt, not that I cared in the shocked state that I was in for the first moments before returning the embrace, furthering it, matching the warmth, caring love and something else that I could not match in hers on top of the added protectiveness I subconsciously added to it, whispering soothing words of love and encouragement to her. We stayed like that for around an hour until a knock on the door broke us from our little world of nothing but the two of us, our own safe haven. When we broke apart a gently placed a kiss upon her forehead and went to answer the door, my face not revealing anything while hers on the other hand displayed everything with her cute smile that when I opened the door, her father mistook for something else, something a little bit more devious, and reacting as most fathers in his place would, punched me in the face, sending me plummeting into darkness once again.

Maka's POV

As soon as Papa jumped to the wrong conclusions and assaulted Soul, my Soul, I rushed forward to catch him as he fell to the ground, everything feeling as if in slow motion, my senses heightening, my demeanor changing from blissfully happy to pissed off, and my Papa being pushed out onto the curb and a door slamming in his face lock and all, and while I wish I had been the one to do it, I was stopped when Blair came in and did what I was going to do. We just stared and stared at each other, a silent understanding passing between us, as much as she wanted Soul for herself, she respected me, as much as she irate me from time to time, there was the seed of friendship there all along, and then she just slipped out the back, leaving for however long.

I carried Soul, slowly, to his room and laid him under the covers of his bed, and like back before, sat by his bed side.

Soul came to pretty quickly, dazed at first, then confused, then, laughing, "Maka, you look tired, why don't you come over here, I don't bite." he said, finishing off with a boyish smile, slurring some words, and then I noticed the bump on his head and the blank look on his face and sat up walked over to the bed and…


	4. Chapter Four: Point of no Return

_**Today is a snow day, meaning no school, so ill be able to do two to three chapters today**__***to Anyone reading***_

_**(also, I started writing this on my birthday and first uploaded this the day after, just a funny FWI that probably doesn't make sense in the sense of funny.)**_

_Chapter Four: Point of no Return_

…And I walked over to the bed, and against my better judgment climbed in under the covers and snuggled tightly against him, his arms encompassing me. I don't know what was going through my mind, just that I was angry at Papa for thinking that id do what he that I did, and that he would assault Soul, and I wanted to be in his arms, it was kind of cold and I was a tad bit tired and I didn't want wake up all stiff from sleeping in a chair. As I laid there snuggly in his warm arms, my head on his chest looking up at his sleeping face with his cute smile he has when he's asleep, I could not help but think about everything, the past the future and the here and now, how everything was, no how everything _is_ changing, about the new possibilities that could open up for me and Soul, about the friends we have, and lost with Blair leaving, how easy it would be to go to and past the point of no return, about Papa and Mama before things started falling apart between them, about the little fling Kid had or has with Liz, about Crona and how he was treated by his **'**_Mother_**'**, about Death and the kishin Asura that's now on the lose, about the swordsman and the young witch he protects both living here in Death City now and the prejudice against the new teacher and "student", and, wait how easy it would be to go to and past the point of no return, where did that come from?

_How easy it would be to go to and past the point of no return_, that's not me, or is it? I guess I really wouldn't know, I've never been in this position, and I guess the only way to find out would be to try. _The point of no return_, but it is the point of **no** return and, and wait why am I even thinking about this?

_Soul's POV_

The last thing that I remember was _w_hen we broke apart a gently placed a kiss upon her forehead and went to answer the door, my face not revealing anything while hers on the other hand displayed everything with her cute smile that when I opened the door, her father mistook for something else, something a little bit more devious, and reacting as most fathers in his place would, punched me in the face, sending me plummeting into darkness once agai_n_. And then I woke, the morning sun streaming in though the windows, lightly dancing on Maka's smiling cheek and closed eyelids and lighting the room, and, wait, and why is Maka in my room in my bed on me in my arms and sleeping? Oh no did we, no no, this is Maka we're talking about there's no way she would let it go that far, but I also cant remember anything from last night after her father came, wait we're still in our clothes, I think.

_Maka's POV_

When I woke up I woke up to Soul looking worried and trying to get up out of the bed without waking me, at which I promptly gave a small girly giggle to, realizing thought whatever the bond between us what he was worrying about and decided to play it up a _little_ bit, "So, _Soul_, last night was _so_ fun, wasn't it?" I said, giggling and dreamily slurring the s words, to which he shakily replied while keeping his calm on the surface, "M-M-Ma-k-ka what happened last night exactly?" "Oh, you don't remember Soul? Well, shouldn't it be obvious?" I replied, sounding slightly hurt, but something in my eyes must have given me away because he just smirked, giving me a glimpse of the pointed teeth to which I had become so accustomed to, "Haha, very funny Maka, nothing but sleeping happened last night, so what happens with us now? What becomes of us?" and to this I replied without missing a beat,

"**We take it one step at a time, we stay best friends, we keep on being partners, we date and see how it turns out, and then, well then we move on from there."**

And with that we simultaneously leaned in and locked our lips together in a passionate and compassionate kiss, our arms lovingly around one another, silently communicating with one another.

Yeah, we went past **a** point of no return, but a small one, a good one, a loving one… The point of no return, its never sounded so sweet.

…...

_**I hope you enjoyed, sorry it was a short chapter**_

_**If you enjoyed, or saw potential, or would like to improve or comment on anything feel free to.**_


	5. Chapter Five: New Starts

_Chapter Five: New Starts_

_**So, I hope you have enjoyed the previous four chapter, and comments, tips, complaints, what you like and don't would be helpful things to put in a review if you want to write one that is.**_

_**Also I'm looking for a BetaReader so that I can see if it would help or not to have one.**_

_**This is a big authors note, so enjoy the second chapter of the day:**_

_Chapter Five: New Starts_

_**Soul's POV**_

Its been a week or two since we slept, literally slept, with one another, and we've done it every night since. It took a few days for people(Sid, Spirit and surprisingly Kid excluded.) to start noticing the difference between us, and another day for them to realize what it was, although half f them said they saw it coming but didn't expect it so soon. Although the revelation of us was short lived as soon after wards Kid started to get over his symmetry obsession OCD, which lead to him not needing two weapons anymore, which surprisingly led to him dropping one of his partners from active use, which most surprisingly of all was Liz with which whom he(secretly of _course_, as if there was no logical way to have it not be a secret.) was having a successful relationship with, and after Kid started just using Patty, Liz started to look as if she was less active, or in the vary least eating more, but didn't seem to blame it on Kid not using her as his weapon any more, but she did still seem to blame him, but for some unspoken reason.

Today was the day that we would be let out into the world to stop more Kishin's from being created, but with everything that's going on and it being our first mission in a while it would probably wind up being an easy, and unremarkable event.

_**Maka's POV**_

"That was way to easy Soul, its almost as if their babying us all of a sudden now." I say to Soul as he morphs back into his usual handsome self, somewhat aggravated at that notion. "Well, why don't you see whatever it is Stein wanted before you left?" he said, and there was something off about the way he said it, but I went anyway.

When I came back, figuring out that Soul lied and was up to, I found a candle lit house and a fancy meal on the table, and something that I wasn't sure was the best part or if it was the worst part…

_**If you haven't noticed, that while this is a short chapter, it also has multiple emerging plot lines and mysteries, so it's a jump chapter or a intersection chapter if you may.**_

_**If you enjoyed, or saw potential, or would like to improve or comment on anything feel free to.**_


	6. Chapter Six: New Starts, Part Two

_***Author's note*:**____**here's the third chapter of the day, can anyone guess all the plot lines and mysteries/secrets introduced or pointed to in the last chapter?**_

_**And like always if you enjoyed, or saw potential, or would like to improve or comment on anything feel free to,**____**and comments, tips, complaints, what you like and don't would be helpful things to put in a review if you want to write one that is.**____**:*Author's note***_

_Chapter Six: New Starts, Part Two_

_**Maka's POV**_

"_When I came back I found a candle lit house and a fancy meal on the table, and something that I wasn't sure was the best part or if it was the worst part_" it was a romantic dinner for **two**, but not two people, no, for **two** couples. Sitting across from Soul was Kid and Liz who were holding their hands underneath the table trying to be discreet. I cleared my thought loud enough for them to hear and they stopped there conversations to turn around to face me, Liz and Kid moving away from one another in an attempt to make it look like nothing happened or was going on, "Hm, didn't see that one coming, congrats Kid, congrats Liz." I then promptly sat down next to Soul and we began eating. "So, Soul, is there anything that brought on this occasion?" I just barely noticed the other two give a brief shocked look to one another, but I passed it off as nothing for me currently and put my focus on Soul, "No, nothing at all, I just felt like it would be a nice thing to do. And then these two came by to tell me something in personal." he said, adding a sly smirk to them at the end. It was then that I noticed Kid's hand on the small of her back and a ring, mostly unnoticeable that I just may have never seen on her before.

_**Sorry that its short but, as with the other things I ask for in a review(if you want to write them that is.) that if you could say if you prefer quantity(size of chapter) over frequency(regularity of updates ) or frequency(regularity of updates ) over quantity(size of chapter)**_

_**Also,**_** if you think you know/want to answer the forlorned question in the aboveabove authors note then pm so as to not spoil it for anyone who may be reading…**

_**Bye, have a good day.**_

_Oh, _and this chapter is shorter so that I could add in some more suspense in the wait(for anyone reading it that is, when it is new that is.)**, and also I'll be doing a Kid**_c_**Liz fic **_**that is a **__spin-off of this main line fanfic._


	7. Sorry, Delay(Authorsnote Chapter1)

_**Sorry for any delay, but check out my new story '**__**New Lives**__**", which is a tie in and I will be bringing it up to spead of either the second part of the first chapter or second, and also it gives the(you guys) readers a chance t formulate there speculations, and have a good day, sorry.**_


End file.
